<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overcooked Bread by notthatinteresting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126352">Overcooked Bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatinteresting/pseuds/notthatinteresting'>notthatinteresting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Food, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Gestures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatinteresting/pseuds/notthatinteresting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie decides to make breakfast and Luke's reaction takes her by surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overcooked Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an accident, Julie waking up laying on Luke's chest. They'd fallen asleep watching Netflix, made apparent by the laptop lying open at their feet. Julie being the early riser of the two woke up even before her alarm went off. She quickly disabled it as not to wake up her sleeping beauty.</p>
<p>She looked down at him as he stirred next to her. In that moment, it hit her just how at home she felt. Which made sense, this was her house. But here in Luke's arms, breathing his sent –fake watermelon and vanilla – and listening to the rhythm of his heart, was the safest she had felt in forever.</p>
<p>Suddenly Julie had an idea. She wiggled out of Luke's grip, cringing as he mumbled incoherently in protest before going right back to sleep. She tiptoed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Moving quickly around the room against the backdrop of the sunrise Julie prepared breakfast for the two of them.</p>
<p>She was in the zone, humming an incomplete melody she was sure her and Luke would work on later. Just as she was setting the table Luke stumbled into the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eye. Julie grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Well good morning sleepy head," she teased noting his cute messy hair. Luke came over and hugged her from behind.</p>
<p>"Morning boss," he mumbled into her hair. Julie turned around to peck his lips. He smiled at her. "What's all this?" He gestures at her display.</p>
<p>Julie shrugged. "I just thought I'd make us breakfast," she said trying to sound nonchalant.</p>
<p>Luke reached for a heart shaped piece of toast. He took a bite making a noise of approval. Julie watched his eyes buck out as he chewed, eventually putting a whole piece in his mouth at once. She giggled.</p>
<p>"What are you doing," she asked him.</p>
<p>"This is the best breakfast ever," Luke tried to say with his mouth full.</p>
<p>Julie shook her head. "You're eating toast, love. It's overcooked bread I barely did anything to."</p>
<p>Luke pouted. "You cut them into wittle hearts though." Julie rolled her eyes fondly at him.</p>
<p>"Okay buddy," she said patting his cheek. "But at least sit down, you're getting crumbs on the floor."</p>
<p>Luke complied, sliding into the nearest chair and digging in. Julie sat down next to him. She watched him with the slightest bit of awe.</p>
<p>"Do Reggie and Alex not feed you?"</p>
<p>Luke looked up from his heaping plate. He chuckled as his girlfriend's look of disbelief. "No they do I just," he paused soaking in the aroma of the room. "It's the best meal I've ever had cause it's from you- or made by you. I didn't mean like it comes from you that would be weird. Hey, stop laughing it's early!" Luke ended his rambling with a pout.</p>
<p>"I know what you meant, babe," Julie said her laughter hanging in the air. "You mean it though? My cooking means that much to you?"</p>
<p>"Of course it does," Luke says taking her hand and stroking it with his thumb. "Everything you do for me does. It means so much that the best girl in the world loves <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>Julie's heart melted and she surged forward to hug him. "I love you," she said into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I love you too," he said back. They slid apart and turned back to the meal before digging in. Luke closed his eyes to savor each bite. "Oh my God this is amazing," he said with his mouth full.</p>
<p>Julie pointed a stern finger at him. "Hey don't talk with food in your mouth you goon." She tries to scold him but she can't help but giggle.</p>
<p>Later Alex and Reggie get an earful about how good a cook Julie is and how Luke is never eating anything else ever again. That only lasts until Reggie orders pizza after practice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>